1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display and a display method thereof, and particularly relates to a display and a display method that supports receiving a video streaming with one or two ports to display video frames.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the display technology, the image quality of displays constantly increases, and the video streaming data to be transmitted to the display also constantly increases. Therefore, the transmission bandwidth provided by one single video line is no longer sufficient for its purpose. Therefore, a double video line configuration is developed for the displays nowadays as the framework of video transmission. The bandwidth limitation of the single video line is overcome by adding the usable transmission bandwidth.
In video transmission using double video lines nowadays, two scalers in the display respectively receive video streamings provided by the source device through two video ports, and the frames of the two video streamings are displayed in parallel at the left half and the right half of the display.
However, the display does not always need a frame in a high quality. For example, when the display displays a text file, the transmission bandwidth of one single video line is enough to display the frame of the file. However, the displays on the market are currently not able to provide an appropriate information to the source device when switching between the video ports, making the source device not able to adjust the configuration and resolution of the video streaming that is provided. Thus, the frame displayed may be compressed or deformed.